themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vera Buckley
Vera Buckley is a main character and the female protagonist in The Messengers. She is portrayed by Shantel VanSanten. Biography Vera Buckley is a radio-astronomer whose son was kidnapped seven years ago. Vera has struggled since losing her son and is now working for the National Deep Space Agency alongside Alan Harris. Present day, Vera witnesses a mysterious object plummet to Earth in the New Mexico desert. The energy from the impact stops her heart for a few moments. When she wakes she finds she is connected to four strangers and that they have been deemed The Messengers, Angels of the Apocalypse. They must prevent the impending rapture and save mankind. Vera has difficulty accepting the concept of faith after the loss of her son, fighting her destiny. Physical Appearance Vera Buckley is tall and slender. She has long light-brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. She has a softly tanned complexion and an athletic, but slim build. Gift Ability * Spirit Walking: Vera has the ability to spirit walk. She leaves her physical body and moves around in spirit form. She can travel freely through objects and walls, however, she cannot be seen or heard. First Seen * 1.03 Path to Paradise Appearances * 1.03 Path to Paradise - The first appearance of Vera's gift. While chasing after the government agent who stole the meteorite sample, she spirit walks through a door. When Vera returns to her body, she realizes she has discovered her gift. * 1.04 Drums of War - Vera spirit walks through a wall and into a room where the Afghani Prime Minister is discussing the upcoming conference. She witnesses the Prime Minister's conversation with his wife, before hearing Senator Richards discuss her plans to assassinate the Prime Minister. * 1.05 Eye in the Sky - Vera spirit walks into a building to spy on a man named Gareth. She witnesses Gareth lose all of his money to Abaddon before she begins to run out of time. She leaps out of the window, landing back in her body. *1.06 Metamorphosis - She goes with Alan to military camp and uses her gift to discover why has inside the shed of military camp. She see Cindy Richards and other soldiers packing pieces of the meteor. And other soldier killing the soldiers under the command of Cindy. *1.07 Deus Ex Machina,1.08 A House Divided and 1.09 Death Becomes Her - She doesn't use her gift in these episodes. *1.10 Why We Fight - Vera uses her gift to get into the Fairburns' house and see if Michael is in there. Afterwards, she uses it when she and Alan get captured by some of Cindy's men. She uses it a third time when she sees that her body is at a salvage yard and since it was believed that she was dead, the car her body is in is ready to be crushed. *1.11 Harvest - Vera runs back into her body and does escape from being killed. She uses her gift when she decides to investigate what Cindy and Leland are up to. She sees that when she is near the Genesis stone, it glows blue and can be used for different purposes. She finds that her body is somewhere else and goes back to it. Side Effects * While her gift is active, her physical body remains dormant and left clinically dead. Vera can only spirit walk for six minutes before she must return to her body. The Messengers Season One= In 1.01 Awakening, Vera is first seen arriving at a research station 80km west of Socorro, New Mexico where she meets with her co-worker Alan Harris. After a falling object lands, it sends off a wave and it stops Vera's heart briefly. After she wakes up, she says "Michael" and Alan wonders why she wasn't giving a pulse. They go to see where the object landed and see a big crater in place. Later on they are confronted by military men and after they leave, Alan reveals he got a piece of it. She goes back to her house and sees a man sitting in her room. She draws a gun and threatens him. He tells her to look at the computer screen and she sees a boy who is her son. Her wings are then seen and the man says he can help her find her son, and all she has to do is a job for him. In 1.02 Strange Magic, she is seen at the Houston Memorial Hospital with a pillow in her hands. She goes into second thoughts and doesn't want to kill Rose, but The Man appears and tells her about her son and squeezes a toy Michael had as a baby. He tells her he'll give her son back when she kills Rose and when she is about to kill her, Rose awakens from her coma and speaks in a different language. She and Rose are then seen heading for the hospital chapel and meet up with the rest of the Messengers. Rose tells them about their destiny and Vera says she doesn't believe in it, and when people show up, the other Messengers leave. Vera gets a call from Alan who says their offices are locked and they are fired. She asks him if he has the rock and what they should do with it now. She almost runs into Joshua in the parking lot and he reveals to her that in his vision he saw her son. He tells her that God has every right to be angry, but she tells him he's crazy and she asks where they're going, and they arrive at a house with the address number of 333. Joshua tells her that he this man, Ben, in his vision and that he saw Michael as well. She gets a call from Alan and he tells her the crater is gone and when she and Joshua spot Ben walking, they try to get his attention, but he walks in front of a bus and he dies. Afterwards, Vera and Joshua are at a bar talking and she says she didn't get a gift and that there's no such thing as destiny. They notice that the other Messengers have shown up and Rose says it's not accident that they have meet up again. After Vera says that she believes what she sees, Rose tells her to look harder and in the mirror. She looks and sees that she has translucent blue wings like the others. In 1.03 Path to Paradise, In 1.04 Drums of War, In 1.05 Eye in the Sky, In 1.06 Metamorphosis, In 1.07 Deus Ex Machina, In 1.08 A House Divided, In 1.09 Death Becomes Her, In 1.10 Why We Fight, Vera and the Messengers are heading for California when Vera happens to come off the train everyone was on and sees a bake sale, from St. Monica, Michael's school. Joshua convinces her not to go, but she still does. She and Alan go to his house but he wasn't there. They both get captured afterwards by the Cindy's men who were looking for them. She Spirit Walks, and the men think her dead. They both toss her and Alan in the car anyways, and drive them off to an abandoned place. They take Alan in another car and take off, meanwhile Vera Spirit Walks again and sees the car she was just in about to get crushed. In 1.11 Harvest, In 1.12 Spark of Hope, In 1.13 Houston, We Have a Problem, Appearances Relationships |-|Alan Harris= |-|The Man= |-|Leo Travers= |-|Michael Buckley= |-|Joshua Silburn, Jr.= |-|Rose Arvale= Media Images Verabuckley season1 002.jpg Poster 009.png 109stills 0003.jpg 109stills_0004.jpg 108stills_0004.jpg 108stills_0003.jpg 108stills_0002.jpg 106stills_0001.jpg 106stills_0003.jpg 106stills_0002.jpg 104stills_0001.jpg Strange_Magic_04.jpg Strange_Magic_03.jpg Strange_Magic_02.jpg Pilot_02.jpg Pilot_05.jpg Pilot_08.jpg Videos Notes *Previously known as Vera Ivanov, the character's name was updated in October 2014 to '''Vera Buckley'.CWTVPR - The Messengers - About References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Messenger Category:Angels of the Apocalypse